Nadie quiere vivir toda una vida
by Auryl
Summary: Dicen que cuando vas a morir, ves los buenos momentos de tu vida corriendo fuera de ti frente a tus ojos. Tú no viste eso. Post.No Reason, AllCharacters, TERMINADO


**Título:** Nadie quiere vivir toda una vida  
**Personajes:** House, Wilson, Cuddy, Cameron, Foreman, Chase, Stacy. No shipper.  
**Spoilers:** Mi propia versión del final de No Reason. No esperen ketaminas ni matrimonios arreglados ;)  
**Advertencias:** Lenguaje grosero. No, en serio. N-15  
Prefiero no pensar demasiado en qué he escrito. Si lo vuelvo a leer, lo borraré todo. Yo y mis Inseguridades (somos amigas íntimas).

_A Palm, aún esperando mi inspiración divina. A Penny, a Sandra, a Hilda y a Ninfa. Especialmente._

**Nadie quiere vivir toda una vida  
**

_Who wants to live forever?  
Forever is our today_

_Who waits forever anyway?_

-

Dicen que cuando vas a morir, ves los buenos momentos de tu vida corriendo fuera de ti frente a tus ojos.  
Tú no viste eso.

-

-¡Mamá, quiero ese juguete¡Lo-quie-ro-lo-quie-ro-lo-quie-ro!  
-Ya dije que no, no insistas.  
-Pero mamá…estamos en Navidad. Si yo tengo que regalarle esa estúpida colonia a papá¡quiero tener ese juguete!  
Mamá te aprieta la mano, sin contestar, y seguís caminando contra la nieve que el cielo empuja hacia vosotros.  
La bufanda te calienta la nariz y el aliento.

-

_La vida comienza ahora.  
Todos estos años han sido puro y simple entrenamiento._  
Con ese pensamiento en mente, recoges el diploma de graduación y sonríes beatíficamente al mal gesto del rector, que no puede disimular su alegría al saberte por fin fuera de la facultad.  
_¿Quién va a esperar?  
La vida comienza ahora._

_-_

Y caíste.  
Literalmente, además.  
Te apoyas en la pared de la habitación a oscuras. Sigues vivo, gracias a Dios y a la madre que lo parió. Tu alma está muerta. Crees que se fue con los músculos de tu pierna, que te la arrancó Cuddy con sus manos (estaba allí escondida entre los cuádriceps) para que Ella pisoteara por encima y la arrojara a un charco.  
Más que eso, duele.  
La vida ha terminado. Comienza el calvario y ese sólo tendrá fin el día de tu muerte.  
Ríes entre sudores, presa de un ataque incontrolable.  
Sabes que no tiene puñetera gracia.

-

-Le gustas a todo el mundo.  
-¿Y a ti?  
Los ojos verdes te miran suplicantes. Si fueras otro, su expresión te aplastaría hacia abajo. Si fueras otro…  
Los ojos verdes te miran, y tú sigues sin contestar. _Contesta, maldita sea_.  
-No.  
Los ojos verdes te dejan de mirar, y nadie sabrá nunca que sí te conmovieron, después de todo.

-

No piensas que Chase haya sido un cobarde por haberse vendido. Tú lo habrías hecho, mucho antes que él, para conservar tu puesto.  
¿Integridad? _¡Ja!_  
Y hasta la honestidad es relativa, si lo miras bien…

-

Le has hecho perder todo ese dinero. Después de ponerla en ridículo tropecientascuarentamil veces, después de menospreciarla, pisotearla y apretar donde más le duele, le-has-hecho-perder-todo-ese-dinero.  
Y ella te sigue dirigiendo la palabra. Quizá te odie, pero vuelve a tener una razón sólida para hacerlo.  
Brindas con Wilson en vasos de plástico.

-

_Mierda_. Ha vuelto.  
Y encima tienes que curar a su marido perfecto y con pelo, para que puedan los dos volver a casa muy felices y a follar mucho.  
El House que has sido estos cinco años se reiría de ti, Greg. En la puta cara.  
Mierda. _Ha vuelto._

_-_

Steve McQueen corre en su jaula. Tú ladeas la cabeza concentrado en cada movimiento que hace, pensando, pensando.  
Nunca creíste que capturar una rata pudiera ser una cita romántica.  
Sonríes.  
Bueno, en el amor y en la guerra todo vale¿no?

-

Después de gritarte, Wilson parece que se siente mucho mejor.  
Después de gritarle, tú no te sientes en absoluto mejor.  
La amabas. Ya no. Pero la quieres lo suficiente como para irte de su vida antes de hacerla desgraciada de nuevo. ¿Y eres tú quien está siendo injusto?  
Wilson te mira. Su cara está medio borrada por el vaho. Y es que joder el frío que hace en la azotea.  
Lo peor no es esa mirada herida. Lo peor es que se va de allí en silencio, sin hacer el amago de pegarte, de gritarte más, de liberar más adrenalina y sin portazo.  
Como si le hubieses decepcionado de verdad.  
Te sientes vacío y sin razón.  
Como si tu existencia estuviera de pronto injustificada en el mundo.

-

No te detengas a pensar qué estás haciendo¿de acuerdo?  
No lo hagas.  
No lo hagas.  
No lo hagas.  
Si lo haces la cagarás. En tus casos no te detienes a pensar el por qué. En tus casos no le pones cara al paciente. No empatizas con su dolor. No oyes sus gritos torturándote el alma. Así que no te detengas.  
Hazlo y Foreman estará muerto.

-

-¿Alguien como tú?  
-Alguien que te guste.  
El resto queda ahogado por la música.  
¿Hubo más conversación?  
La melodía vuelve a serpentear por los límites de la conciencia, susurrándote. Hueles a jazmín y a antiséptico. Hay brumas. Los ojos grises que te observan entre rizos negros, esperando, mirando, juzgando, llorando, sintiendo, muriendo.  
Has de contestar, has de hacerlo, lo sabes, has de…  
Despiertas.

-

Y mueres.  
Antes te dispararon dos veces. La primera vez en el abdomen, la segunda no la llegaste a ver. Supones que el hijoputa apuntó bien, después de todo.  
Sí que ves a Cameron, Foreman y Chase blancos, como si fueran ellos quienes hubieran muerto. Hasta en eso quieren imitarte. No sabías que te admirasen tanto.  
Piensas en Wilson, en Cuddy y en Steve McQueen.  
Y mueres. Así de simple.  
Tampoco es que hubieras esperado que la muerte pudiera ser más interesante que la vida, pero joder¿qué habrá al Otro Lado¿No podrás tocar las narices al mandamás de allí¿A quién gritarás en ese paraíso celestial que recibe a los fieles?  
El lapso de tiempo se termina, así que el mundo continúa. Chocas contra la pizarra y caes al suelo, lejos del bastón.

**-**

Dicen que cuando vas a morir, ves los buenos momentos de tu vida corriendo fuera de ti frente a tus ojos.  
Tú no viste eso.  
_Tú viste mucho más._  
Quizá por eso quisiste vivir. Otra vez.  
No mejor, ni más concienciado, humano o arrepentido.  
Simplemente vivir, con lo bueno y con lo malo.

**-**

Después de tanto tiempo en ese tiempo oscuro, espeso, dudas de que puedas mover un músculo. De repente vuelves a estar dentro de tu cuerpo. Vuelve el dolor, el calor de la sangre, la textura áspera de las sábanas de la UCI, la barba de¿cuánto¿tres, cuatro días?  
Los ojos se te abren solos para ver por primera vez en esta vida, nueva pero dependiente de la anterior.  
Y lo primero que ves es el techo. Está sucio.  
_Suspiras._  
Suspiras, y te tomas un segundo para asimilar las circunstancias antes de intentar sonreír, porque (y esto te hace gracia sin saber por qué, consciente de que es una de las mayores estupideces por las que te reirás en esta vida y la anterior) Cuddy no se debería sentir tan orgullosa del equipo de limpieza de planta.


End file.
